


Heart of a Chief, Soul of a Dragon

by RileyLovell



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, BL, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLovell/pseuds/RileyLovell
Summary: What if the story of “How to Train Your Dragon” was different? What if dragons could shift human, and fell in love with humans? What if toothless fell for Hiccup, and vice versa?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Save Me!

At the age of 15, Hiccup should have been able to defeat his first dragon by now. All of Berk was expecting it. But no, Hiccup was different. He always had been from the very beginning of things. He didn’t like killing the creatures. But he knew he’d have to eventually if he wanted to not be disowned by his father, the Heroic Stoick Haddock, or as his most popular name, Stoick the Vast. 

Hiccup groaned as he walked further into the forest. He always lived under his fathers oversized, egotistical shadow. Stoick was strong, brave, and killed dragons. Hiccup, well he. Eh, he was scrawny and built things. He had a brain, which most Vikings didn’t. He had never met his mother before, so Hiccup didn’t know if he was anything like her to even begin with. His father told him he was, but she had died a long time ago when dragons had raided Berk. Hiccup had still been a babe then, but the dragons took his mother, and he had never gotten to meet her. 

Hiccup was ignoring his surroundings as he was venting to himself in his head, and had completely missed the pair of almost luminescent pair of bright green eyes following him. The black slits of their eyes, getting smaller, as if they were hunting prey. The dragon boy followed the Viking a few feet behind, his black hair a mess, like he had just woken up. Stealth on his side, Toothless was able to maneuver around the trees quietly, his large wings and tail moving gracefully around him. 

It took a moment for Hiccup to realize he was being followed, he felt a slight breeze coming from behind him, and his heart dropped. He continued to just walk though, hoping whoever, or whatever it was, wouldn’t rip him limb from limb. 

Then everything went still, when whoever was following him had accidently stepped on a branch, the breaking sound echoing through the eerie forest. His head snapping up to look at the human boy up ahead, who had stopped moving, his body tense now. Hiccup breathed slowly, almost to the point of holding his breath, until without his body’s permission, he bolted. Sprinting off back towards the village.

Growling, the fury took action, sprinting after the boy, following them as he ran around trees, trying to lose the dragon, eventually getting lost within the forest, having left the path to home a long time ago. But he just kept running, his small body starting to tell him that he needed a break, or he was gonna trip and pass out. And well, his body was right about one thing. His legs started to turn into jello, and he eventually tripped, and just Hiccup’s luck, a ledge was right there, and he went flying off. Screaming, Hiccup was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms that held him close, and his face pressed into their chest. Too shocked from falling off the edge still, he closed his eyes, feeling sick suddenly. 

Toothless had run after the kid, and his eyes went wide after he saw them trip, and roll off the edge. Their scream echoed in their ears, as he scrunched his face up, though he suddenly jumped off the ground, quickly flying off the ledge, and towards the boy. He caught them in his arms, and wrapped his wings around them for a moment as he continued to fly down, like a bullet shot from a gun. Head for a giant waterfall, he suddenly opened his wings wide, the force of them stopping them right before they hit the water. Toothless hovered just above the water, and looked down at Hiccup, who was looking around wide eyed. The stop had sent his stomach into his mouth, and he was starting to feel really sick. Once Toothless had landed on the ground right next to the water, and placed Hiccup on his feet, he instantly bent over, and started throwing up. 

Watching the other for a second, Toothless tilted his head, seeing what they were doing, and then jumped slightly as he saw the human start throwing up. Staying where he was, Toothless just stood there, awkwardly, waiting for the other to finish. 

When Hiccup finished, he sucked in gulps of air, and sighed, moving away from the bile, and sat down. His mind couldn’t comprehend all of this at once. He was being chased by a giant dragon, human thing, and they had just saved him. What the hell was going on?! Hiccup pulled his legs up, resting his elbows on his knees, and rested his face into his hands, covering up almost his entire face. 

“Uh. You alright?” a deep voice asked, causing Hiccup to move his fingers apart so he could who was talking, and then jumped, when he was met with a pair of green eyes right in front of him. He screeched, backing up quickly, leaving the dragon boy squatting, watching his every move. 

“Y-you talk?!” Hiccup asked, as his back hit a rock, keeping him from moving any further. He gulped, looking up at the man in front of him, his heart beating rapidly. He did have to admit that they were handsome. In a deadly terrifying sort of way. But nonetheless, handsome. 

Getting closer slightly, almost crawling over to them, his wings against his back, trying not to look scarier than he knew he would look to a human. 

“Of course I speak human.” he growled slightly, his voice deep, yet smooth. He got closer, scenting the human, their scent to him sweet, with a hint of pine to it. 

“What the hell are you even doing out this far in the forest anyways?” Toothless growled, his eyes getting more intense. 

“I-i just wanted a break from my village, that’s all. . . P-please don’t eat me!” Hiccup squeaked, ducking his head, away from the dragon hybrid, and rolled away. Toothless just rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

“Seriously? Is that all you humans think of us? Killers?” he growled, and glared towards Hiccup. Breathing heavily, Hiccup thought for a moment, wondering what would be the best approach to this situation right now, and decided to lie his way out. 

“N-no.” he stuttered, his pulse beating in his ears. Toothless just deadpanned the boy, his face expressionless, and then sighed.

“I’m Toothless.” he said suddenly, sitting on the ground, crossing his legs so he was sitting cross legged, and folded his arms over his chest, waiting to hear the humans name. 

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Hiccup stayed a good distance away from the other, and sat down as well.

“Um. I’m Hiccup.” he said, his voice small, as he avoided eye contact with the other.

“Nice to meet ya.”


	2. Thank you's

Pffft, okay. I was so not expecting this fanfic to blow up so quickly. Like. Um wow. Okay. and it hasn't even been up for a full 24 hours yet. Like three subs? That's amazing to me. This thing isn't even edited at all, but like that, and the kudos, just fills me with joy people. It's amazing! So thank you! I love you all so much!


End file.
